ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DSW Results
This page collates the results of all cards promoted by the womens' indie federation, 'Diamond Star Wrestling, from the 27th of May 2009 onwards.'' ---- 2009 Results One Hour Special! Air Date: 05/27/2009 After a deeply unsettling angle between Moira Faith, Achika Akatani and the increasingly deranged Erica Toughill, the show - the first DSW equivalent of a supercard - began with longtime arch-rivals Erika Sato and Apathy going one-on-one. Their feud has seen both women trade the advantage many times over the years, and both were eager to prove their superiority in front of a fresh audience. After what was a classic opening-bout contest stuffed with dramatic near-falls, Erika countered a spinning backfist strike from Apathy with a Schoolboy roll-up and got the 3-count. ('''WINNER: Erika Sato) After the match, Apathy expressed her disappointment by laying Erika out with a sick DDT, but Erika was able to pull herself together before Apathy could leave, and warned her that this was only the beginning. Next, the disliked 'purist' Sierra Browne faced off with Erica Toughill. Browne seemed to open up an insurmountable lead over Toughill with her faultless technician's approach, focussing on Erica's legs, but the appearance of Achika Akatani at ringside caused the momentum to shift dramatically, and when Browne paid Achika a little too much attention, she paid for it, succumbing to the Jilldozer and going down for the count. (WINNER: Erica Toughill) Third on the card was the long-awaited rematch between 'The All-Around Athlete' Laura Davis and Kiora Donavon. The match was held under submission rules, which was right up Davis' alley; however, a prior sneak attack by Kiora had left her knees in bad shape, and to make matters worse, Donavon also jumped Laura during her entrance, and spent much of the match battering Laura's legs with chairs and whatever else she could find. Davis seemed to make a remarkable comeback on several occasions, but eventually, she was trapped in her own finishing move, the unescapable Heel Hook. Refusing to tap out, Laura struggled until she passed out, and Kiora won by forfeit. (WINNER: Kiora Donavon) Kiora, who desperately wanted to make the hated 'purist' tap out, was enraged - but her attack on Laura's beaten form wound up carrying over into a short brawl with apparent new signee Tamara 'Tommy' Jackson! After all that excitement, match #4 - pitting 'Mockingbird' Nina Grimsson against Lara Leigh Love - got off to an early start, with Lara attacking Nina backstage before her entrance could even begin! Brawling through the crowd right from the start, the two smashed innumerable objects over each other's bodies, drove each other headfirst to the floor with earth-shaking force, shorted out the building's electrical systems, and sent approximately 7 paying spectators home in an ambulance (though they held no hard feelings over the matter, and were compensated). Each girl blasted the other with the strongest moves in their arsenal, and still couldn't hold the other down for a pin; but someone had to win, eventually, and this proved to be Grimsson's night, as she latched an Iron Claw hold onto Lara until LLL simply passed out from the pain, much as Laura Davis had done in the previous match. (WINNER: Nina Grimsson) Nina refused to let go of the hold after the bell rang, seemingly intent on putting Lara Leigh on the shelf permanently, but fortunately arena security pried her off, and Lara lived to fight another day. Finally, for the main event, Tesla St. James, Moira Faith and 'Demolition' Debbie Denton were all angling for the vacant Shooting Star Championship - held suspended above the ring, only reachable through any of the ladders littered around the ring...each of them wrapped in barbed wire! Though these three had no outstanding grudges and held considerable professional respect for one another, the importance of the prize at stake drove Tesla and Debbie to levels of savagery unseen in either of them before. Moira, however, refused to use the available props as weapons, or at least, not deliberately. It looked for a time like the contest would be marred by uncalled-for interference, but two of the invading parties - Nina Grimsson and Achika Akatani - wound up brawling amongst the crowd and were escorted backstage, whilst Tesla and Moira refused to allow Erica Toughill to assault Denton, and the bat-swinging lunatic was wise enough to back away whilst outnumbered so. After the many high spots traded back and forth - including Debbie wielding a ladder like a massive baseball bat and Tesla's innovative double Arabian Facebuster - the belt could hardly have been grasped in a more dramatic fashion; whilst Tesla and Moira loosened the belt from opposite sides of one ladder, Debbie leaped off another, knocked both opponents down with a double Leg Lariat, and caught the released belt whilst she fell to the canvas! (WINNER AND NEW SHOOTING STAR CHAMPION: Debbie Denton) An exhausted but overjoyed Denton - who was congratulated openly by Moira for her victory - sadly did not get to end the night smiling, as the scene was then invaded by Toughill, Akatani and Kiora Donavon, who brutalised all three competitors savagely before standing united in triumph as the show finally went off the air... DARK MATCHES: Samantha Valiant def. Sayoko Nanohara, Godiva Rage def. Aimee Christian UNLEASHED! Airdate: 08/02/2009 Before the show was even officially underway, the cameras were already being drawn backstage, where Samantha Valiant had somehow broken into chairwoman Ronnie Benedict's office, to complain about her lack of presence on the card. Since no reasonable, rational argument could dissuade someone of Valiant's pig-headedness, Ronnie was forced to promise her a place on the next show. And on top of that, Ronnie was also visited by one of her sisters, Sonya Benedict, known as "The Twilight Angel" in wrestling circles (note: nothing to do with Stephanie Meyer...thankfully). With little regular work heading her way, Sonya was more than happy to take over the colour commentator position, replacing the loathsome Freddy Nuckels. The show began properly with a one-on-one confrontation between DSW veteran Kiora Donavon and relative newcomer Godiva Rage, both coming off victories at the One Hour Special. Kiora took an early lead, disorienting and overwhelming Godiva with accurate strikes, but the Londoner retaliated with calculated offense measured to take out Kiora's arm. This strategy worked well - until an errant headbutt pissed off Kiora, swinging the momentum her way rather abruptly and giving her the opportunity for a swift Kiora Claw - which was all she wrote for Godiva. (WINNER: Kiora Donavon) After the match, Nina Grimsson ran to the ring and laid into Kiora mercilessly, whipping her with her signature motorcycle chain; the reasons behind this remain mysterious. Next, another newcomer, Aimee Christian, took on another old-timer, Sierra Browne. Curiously, 'The Show' seemed to be distracted heading into the match, refusing to showboat to the crowd as she usually does, and her motions seemed slower, more methodical than usual. Nevertheless, she was awake enough to engage Christian in a fairly competitive, 'clean' fight, until her signature hold, the Sierra Lock, was reversed by the surfer-girl - and Browne tapped out almost instantly! (WINNER: Aimee Christian) After the bell, Sierra took hold of a microphone and, barely able to speak through her tears, announced she was leaving DSW. Fans, sadly, did not exactly wish her well in her future endeavours. Their mood improved for the main event, featuring two brand-new DSW signees - Tamara 'Tommy' Jackson taking on the 'Viking Vixen' Eveline Eriksen. Eriksen seemed to be very confident heading into the battle, but quickly realised that standing toe-to-toe with a brawler of Tommy's caliber isn't the safest place to be, and so spent much of the match evading Jackson's mad rushes and seeking advantageous positions. Later, a steel chair was brought into the equation, which proved to be a difference-maker; Eriksen sought to drive Tommy headfirst onto it with her Vixenbreaker, but Jackson reversed it into her own Tommy-Kaze, which was just enough to keep the 'Viking Vixen' down for the three. (WINNER: Tamara 'Tommy' Jackson) And with that...hey, nobody jumped anyone at the close of the show! Hallelujah! DARK MATCHES: Arianna Garza def. Matilda 'The Homeless Inbred', Apathy def. Lara Leigh Love UNLEASHED! Airdate: 10/04/2009 In what will hopefully not become a consistent pattern, UNLEASHED! kicked off with Samantha Valiant stirring up a fuss backstage; tonight, she'd decided that an unspecified 'family matter' was more important than any match, and so left, leaving a big gap where the main event should've been. Nevertheless, the show must go on, with former vintage DSW comedy act (and stripper) 'Twin Peaks' Daisy Wylde returning to face Erica Toughill. This would prove to be an absolute squash, with the 'Queen of Clubs' barely acknowledging Wylde's offense and then battering the poor girl senseless with a Jilldozer straight to the floor, following up with a Peacemaker lariat for the win. (WINNER: Erica Toughill) This did not curb Erica's bloodlust, and she continued her assault after the bell, concluding with a German Suplex that propelled Daisy into the ring-post, before leaving the EMTs to scrape the stripper off the concrete and deliver her to the nearest hospital. After that had been attended to, the fans were greeted by Shooting Star champion 'Demolition' Debbie Denton, who cut a well-received promo where she created her own main event, offering to put the title on the line against 'Mockingbird' Nina Grimsson! Before that, however, we were treated to a contest between ring veterans Tesla St. James and Apathy. After some well-executed chain-wrestling to start, the match entered more familiar DSW territory when Apathy got hold of a chair and cracked 'Red Irish' over the head - but Tesla recovered quickly enough to plant Apathy onto said chair with her Golgotha Driver. Amazingly, Apathy had enough left in the tank to kick out of the ensuing pin - but a dose of the Red Irish hold proved to be too much, and Apathy tapped out. (WINNER: Tesla St. James) DSW owner Ronnie Benedict once again took to our screens, welcoming a very unexpected guest - renowned pr0n star, the 'Riverside Thrill Machine' Chris Colton. Amongst other things, Colton stated that his agent also happens to have contracted Debbie Denton's services (not those services, just her butt-kicking ones) before Ronnie ordered the cameras to be turned off, wishing to discuss something in private. Finally, we reached the revised main event, with Debbie Denton facing off against Nina Grimsson - but sadly, Kiora Donavon had other ideas, and decided to assault Grimsson with a barbed-wire bat on her way to the ring! This attack was foiled by the champion, however, and Denton spent the next twenty minutes going back-and-forth with Nina, in an utterly brutal fight including repeated headbutts, Nina's favourite motorcycle chain, a running Powerslam from the apron through a table, and Grimsson's patented Demon Drop. However, this sterling effort was doomed to a non-finish, as Donavon returned, with Erica Toughill in tow, and a massive brawl erupted, which lasted 'til the show's close. (WINNER: No Contest) DARK MATCHES: Lara Leigh Love def. Matilda 'The Homeless Inbred', 'Viking Vixen' Eveline Eriksen def. Arianna Garza External links * Diamond Star Wrestling official website * Diamond Star Wrestling forums